


Insomniac

by kihyxns



Series: Insomniac [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, sight eating disorder inferance, slight broken!Yugyeom, slight eating disorder reference, yugyeom centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyxns/pseuds/kihyxns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep never came easy for Yugyeom. He's just lucky that his other members know how to get him asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> I toyed around with the idea of insomniac after my Jungkook one got such a good response, so I ended up deciding to do a couple more versions with GOT7 and MONSTA X etc. I now present you with the longest one so far (I'll be writing a SEVENTEEN Jihoon centric one and a EXO Baekhyun centric one at some point though). Enjoy I guess? 
> 
> I don't think there are any triggers for this as its just fluff but Jackson's one does have slight inference to an eating disorder, so stay safe lovelies :)

1.

Youngjae is who Yugyeom comes to when things are less than relaxing. When it's been a long day and everything is just as broken as it was before, Youngjae will always be there to sing Yugyeom a quiet lullaby and send him to sleep without much quarrel. 

It's a day like that today. Yugyeom has spent the best part of 16 hours in the dance studio trying to perfect their new routine. It's been a long day of learning and then perfecting. Well Yugyeom thinks it's a long way from perfection. So he keeps going until his body feels like it's going to give way. That's when Jaebum practically throws him over his shoulder and gets him back to the dorm before it can. 

Jinyoung is already ready with some sort of snack and he wasn't nothing more than sleep to incapacitate him for a few hours. It's when he's showered, eaten and brushed his teeth does his mind spark and he's wide awake. He shuffles around for what seems like an eternity before accepting defeat. 

He walks into the kitchen to grab his shoes. He'll be damned before he'll leave the unusable sleeping hours for nothing. He's got to do something, even if that means getting the biggest scolding from Jaebum when they all find him passed out in the dance studio for the third time in the past two weeks. 

It's Youngjae that gets woken when Yugyeom accidentally knocks something from the counter and it lands with a loud enough thud. He's exhausted and getting up is the last thing he wants to do but it's Yugyeom and he's got a soft spot (personally he thinks they all do). 

"Yugyeom-ah," Youngjae says as he stands in the doorway to the hall. Yugyeom turns around, holding his running shoes in his hands. Youngjae gives him a look of disapproval and Yugyeom just drops them to the floor. Soft tears begin to dribble down his cheeks as Youngjae walks closer to the maknae. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbles into Youngjae's neck as he gets engulfed by the man. 

"Don't be, I just didn't want to listen to Jaebum rant on at you for twenty minutes tomorrow morning," Youngjae is blatantly lying and Yugyeom knows but doesn't say a word. 

"Thank you hyung," Yugyeom whispers as Youngjae leads him to the sofa. He knows Jinyoung is a light sleeper so they'll have to make to with the sofa tonight. 

After being in GOT7 for just over two years means that Youngjae knows all kinds of lullabies. From traditional Korean ones to some modernised American ones he knows them all off by heart. When things get a little too much for one of them Youngjae will do what Youngjae knows best. Sing. It's helpful. 

Yugyeom turns to slack in his arms as Youngjae begins to thread his fingers through his soft hair while singing an old favourite of the two. Soon enough he's pulling a blanket over the both of them as Yugyeom has succumbed to sleep. For once he can sleep easy. 

2.

Bambam is the one Yugyeom goes to when he needs cheering up. Bambam has never been good with words, that was Jaebum and Jinyoung'a job, but he was always good at cheering Yugyeom up when he really needed it. 

Yugyeom didn't really know what was wrong, but something was off. His body felt heavy with responsibility, his mind a mess of slow burning insults. He could feel a pressing headache forming the second he dragged his exhausted limbs out of bed. He hadn't slept well unfortunately and now he was about to drive head first into his schedule knowing it would be the only thing distracting him today. 

It didn't take Bambam long to realise that last night wasn't a good night for Yugyeom. He stayed behind with him and waited for him to finally give up and throw the towel in. 

"When are you going to give up?" Bambam smirked as Yugyeom fell to the floor in exhaustion. 

"Never," Yugyeom smirked back. Bambam knew better and ended up half dragging, half supporting him back to the car. They got driven home and it wasn't long before they both ended up sitting at the kitchen table with a hot drink cradled in their hands (after they got a tired, but still angry scolding from Jaebum for coming in late). 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to keep up your tough guy act?" Bambam smiled over the table. Yugyeom just looked down and let his bangs cover his eyes. 

"I don't know," he whispered out as the silence had stretched too much for comfort. 

"I'll always be here," 

"I know," 

Bambam discarded the rest of his drink to wrap his warm arms around Yugyeom's frame. He just managed to get the younger into bed before he fell asleep. Even though Yugyeom wasn't in the best place he knew Bambam would always be by his side no matter what. 

3.

Jinyoung was the one Yugyeom would come to if he was missing home. When the time after his last visit has been too much for comfort and his mothers voice can only do so much. Jinyoung will always be there for him to remind him of what home is. 

It's late when Yugyeom stirs. He managed to get an hours sleep, if that, after practice. He'd gotten from the sofa into his bunk- Jackson's work no doubt- and now the rest of the group was settled into their own beds and were all fast asleep. 

He silently sighed and checked his phone. Two missed calls from his mum, and one from his dad. He'd gotten a text from his brother and a voicemail from his mum. 

_'Hey, mum and dad told me to text you, something about you not 'picking up their damn calls' or something along those lines. Just stay safe and have fun for me, okay? Love you' ___

Yugyeom smiled at the screen and replied back. 

_'Sorry, I was kinda wiped from practice and I fell asleep for once. I won't bother calling them back now, it's late. Tell them I'll call tomorrow. Love you too' ___

He listened to the voicemail from his mother next. 

_'Hello, yes, I've called you twice mister and you haven't picked up, I just wanted to catch up because we haven't seen each other in a long time. I hope your practicing hard and are having a good time with the rest of the group. Tell Jaebum that I'll be on to him if you aren't, he promised me. Call be back when you can, I love you,' ___

Yugyeom could feel the tears running down his face before he could register he was actually crying. He placed his phone down and tried to wipe the tears with the end of his sleeves. It ended up with wet sleeves and more hiccuping tears as the homesickness increased. He wanted home more than anything right now. 

Jinyoung woke up to the sound of poorly contained tears. He turned over to see Yugyeom sat up in his bed trying desperately to wipe his tears. His heart ached as his motherly instincts forced him to get out of bed to comfort the maknae. He placed a loving hand on Yugyeom's shaking shoulder and made his presence known. 

"It's okay, Jinyoungie's here," Jinyoung smiled as Yugyeom moved over to accommodate him. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Yugyeom and let him cry into his shoulder. It was a long time of back rubbing and reassuring whispers before Yugyeom went slack in his arms. He managed to get them both lying down before he allowed himself to slip into the grasp of sleep. 

"Thank you," Yugyeom whispered softly. 

"No problem, everyone gets homesick," 

"I shouldn't really, not anymore, you guys are my second home," 

Jinyoung just kissed his forehead as the maknae slipped into sleep's clutches. He couldn't be happier. 

4.

Mark was the one Yugyeom would go to if he just needed someone to be around. Mark never really talked buckets and Yugyeom just needed a reassuring silence every once in awhile. 

Yugyeom sat down on the sofa by himself. He flicked from random rerun of a old tv show on and let it fill the space of his thoughts. He hadn't been able to shut his mind off for two days which had meant two sleepless nights. 

Mark had noticed the tv was still on and Yugyeom wasn't in bed. He put two and two together and got up to sit with him. He turned the terrible tv show off and just sat next to Yugyeom. It didn't take long for Yugyeom to thread his fingers through Mark's and for his head to be lent against Mark's shoulder. Mark just put his arm around Yugyeom and let his actions speak. 

Yugyeom smiled as buried his head in the crook of Mark's neck, he could feel a wave of sleep wash over him. Mark could feel Yugyeom's breath evening out and he took to rubbing circles into the palm of Yugyeom's hand. Yugyeom finally settled and even though neither of them were in the most comfortable sleeping position. Mark would do anything for the maknae, even if he would never admit it. 

5.

Jackson is the one Yugyeom comes to when insecurity claws at the edges of reality. When the insults burn faster and it's all he can think about. When it flares up his insomnia and he can't think straight. Jackson is the one Yugyeom will always go to in those moments. 

It's been a day of pushing too hard, eating not enough, loving too little. Jackson could see it the second Yugyeom stepped into the kitchen that morning, today was a bad day. His hair stuck out like he hadn't known the comfort of sleep in decades. Jackson immediately took it upon himself to cheer the maknae up. Unfortunately that was never an easy task when he didn't want any help. 

"Come on you've got to eat at least something," Jackson exclaimed, drawing some unwanted attention to him and Yugyeom. 

"I'm.. I'm not hungry," Yugyeom stuttered back as Jinyoung and Jaebum turned themselves to listen. 

"You just did four hours of dance practice and you're not hungry? Bullshit." Jackson countered angrily. He knew that it was a bad day for Yugyeom but that didn't mean he was just going to stand by and let him starve. 

"Hyung.. Please," Yugyeom pleaded to be left alone. He really felt like doing anything but eating today. 

"Not until you eat something," Jackson persisted as he waved a concerned Jaebum and Jinyoung away from the fragile situation. 

In the end Jackson did get Yugyeom to eat something, even if wasn't at all sustainable for what they were doing. Yugyeom easily could have cried but he held it together until they got back to the dorm. 

Yugyeom then immediately slipped off into the bedroom the second they all got home and didn't respond to the questions Youngjae and Bambam asked. Jinyoung and Jaebum just decided to leave him be, knowing what sort of day it was. 

The night was winding to a close and Jackson decided that enough was enough. He knocked on the bedroom door and waited. 

"Gyeomie?" He asked into the dark as he pushed the door open slightly. No response. "It's Jackson," 

Jackson saw Yugyeom curled up on his bunk. He softened as he sat down next to the ball of a boy. He carefully lifted the covers off of him to see tear stains on his face as well as him nearly sleeping. 

"I'm sorry hyung," Yugyeom whispered as Jackson wiped the last remainder of the tears from his face. 

"No need to apologise, we all have these days," Jackson soothed as Yugyeom reached out for his hand. Jackson just moved and laid down next to him. Yugyeom just pressed his face to his chest and Jackson started to thread his fingers through his hair like always. Yugyeom's breathing evened and it wasn't long before Jaebum discovered them asleep together. 

6.

Jaebum is the one Yugyeom goes to when he needs reassurance. When the days are tiring and he doesn't know if everything he's doing is okay, Jaebum will always be there to help. 

"Hyung.." Yugyeom's voice is small and vulnerable. His head aches and his limbs are tired from the days activity. Jaebum turns around to see Yugyeom stood in the doorway, his hair stuck up from lack of sleep and his eyes sad and drooped. 

"What's wrong?" Jaebum asks as he holds out a hand for Yugyeom to take. Yugyeom has his head in Jaebum's lap before he can even think about responding. 

"Am I doing okay?" He asks, his voice small. 

"Of course, you're doing brilliantly," Jaebum answers softly as he begins to card his fingers through Yugyeom's soft hair. 

"I don't feel like I am though," Yugyeom whispers as he grabs onto Jaebum's free hand. 

"Yugyeom-ah, stop doubting yourself, your dancing and vocals are at the top of what they can be, trust me when I say ignore all the bad comments, in my eyes you're always the best as what you do," 

"Thank you hyung, but Jinyoungie wouldn't like to hear that," Yugyeom sleepily jokes and Jaebum laughs. Yugyeom's eyes slowly fall shut, his hands and body going slack. Yugyeom is tired now and Jaebum can sense it. He presses a small kiss onto his forehead and picks Yugyeom up in his arms. 

Jaebum places him into his bed and plans to leave him be so that he can make sure everything is ready for tomorrow's schedule. Yugyeom thinks differently as he feels the warmth leave him and he definitely wants it back. 

"Hyung," Yugyeom just about manages to choke out, his voice thick with sleep. 

"Yeah Gyeomie?" Jaebum asks as he looks back to Yugyeom. 

"Stay," 

Yugyeom slowly moves over and Jaebum lays down next to him. Jaebum wraps tired limbs around Yugyeom and Yugyeom melts into the embrace. Jaebum smiles gently as he starts to rub Yugyeom's back in an effort to get him fully asleep again. Yugyeom falls under quickly and even though Jaebum knows that everything will be a little more rushed, a little more chaotic tomorrow morning, he knows they can take it. He'll do anything for Yugyeom. Anything.


End file.
